Immortality and other Complications
by ES-Tiberius
Summary: I'll keep this short and sweet; The Dragonborn is sucked into the past, but wait not just a few years try over 4000 years back to the first era before the empire and long before Alduin returned.
**Introduction:**

I like keeping these short and sweet so here goes, For as long as I've played Skyrim I have always though about travelling back in time and saving Serena. I thought about it again and again, finally coming to the conclusion of why not write a story about it, hell no one is going to see it and besides its a way to pass time. So after a month of plotting and brainstorming random stuff I have finally constructed something that was passable as a Prologue of sorts, but not really.

 **Immortality and other Complications.**

I had been sitting there for hours now and there was still no sign of that damned mage that promised he could cure my vampirism. Falion had told me to meet him at some summoning circles at dawn, I was sure as hell it was way passed dawn and the cheeky bastard had taken my black soul gem in advance. I mean not that it cost me anything since I had found laying around in a cave but I had heard those things were on the expensive end. Just as I was about to leave Falion emerged from the mist of the swamps, and i nearly ran him through with my dragon bone sword. He looks at my drawn weapon,

"That's not a very welcome gesture." He said.

"You startled me coming out of the fog like that." I replied as I sheathed the weapon.

Falion takes out the soul gem from his robes and sets it down in the center of the circle of stones.

"If you are ready to begin, please stand right here." Falion said pointing towards the soul gem

I walked over to the soul gem and stood over it. Looking over to Falion I noticed that he was pulling something else out of his robes. I warily griped my sword waiting to draw just in case the mage decided to try and trick me. Thankfully it was only a few candles after setting the candles around the stone circles he pulled out what looked like a human skull. I eased up just a little bit as he set down the skull in front of me.

"I call upon the Oblivion realms, the home of those who are not our ancestors. Hear my plea! As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is..." Falion started to chant.

Something was not right, the air was getting heavy and my vision was darkening. I looked at Falion, nothing seem to be wrong with him. He still had his hand raised was still chanting.

"I call forth that power, accept this soul that we offer. As the sun end the night, end the darkness of this soul."

"Falion, there's something wrong, I can't-"

Before I could finish my sentence there was a clap of thunder and I felt like I was falling through a vast nothingness. It seemed like ages, as I fell through the never ending darkness I wondered in this was the end. Maybe I had botched something in the past and now something was taking its revenge on me. Suddenly everything stopped, I can't explain it, it was as if I had landed in a heavy syrup. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a familiar sight. I was in the marshes of Morthal, or was I? The circle of stones was no where to be seen and the marshes seemed to be much smaller. In fact the entire area looked greener somehow. 'What the hell had that mage done to me?' I wondered to myself. I looked to the sky and squinted past the blinding sun. As far as I knew the tingling on my skin confirmed that I was still a vampire. I swore I was going to skin that mage when I found him.

The trail back to Morthal was gone, I had searched for hours now but it was just gone as if it had never existed. I walked until I ran into a small town, the Morthal banner was pinned to a makeshift wall. 'Thank the gods' I thought. By the wall a guard was posted, he was wearing Morthal's colors but the make of his armor was different. His weapons looked different too, as I approached him I raised my hand as a greeting.

"Fine day we're having eh?" I asked

"Aye, this is a fine day." He replied

"May I ask where I am?" I asked

"Ah, so you are a traveler? Well this is Morthal." He said.

"Thank the gods!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"I do not mean to pry, but of what make is your armor?" Asked the guard

I had been waiting for that question, plenty of the holds guards have not seen dragon plate armor. Hell it had taken me days just to smith the set I had on now, not to mention the amount of dragons I had slain. I smiled and looked at the guard.

"Well my friend this armor is crafted out of the finest dragon bone a man can get." I said

I watched as the guards eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dragon's don't exist. Therefore that can not be made from their bones as you say." He said

"Oh, but they do. In fact I am the dragonborn." I said crossing my arms

"Those are all tales told to children." Said the guard.

"Oh, really? Could a myth do this? **_Mul Qah Diiv_**!" I said

The guard fell backwards as the force of my shout created a sound like a thunder clap. I looked down at myself and smiled at the familiar sight of the shimmering dragon armor that materialized around my normal armor. The guard jumped back to his feet and Pointed at me.

"What sort of power is that?!" He exclaimed

"It's called the Thu'um, the dragons gave this knowledge to man kind long ago, Ulfric Stormcloak used a shout to murder the High King." I said

"Murdered the high king? The High King is alive and well." Said the guard

That was impossible, I had seen Torygg in Sovngarde. There was something going on here, the guard not believing that dragons roamed the sky's was one thing but not knowing about how Ulfric killing High King Torygg that was something else.

"What is the date?" I asked the guard

"it is the 7th of frost fall." He replied

"No, I meant the year, what is the year?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Its 222, of the first era." The guard replied.

I cursed under my breath and turned starting to walk away. Falion had made a mistake, the damned mage had sent me over 4000 years into the past somehow. How in the hell was I supposed to get back, Lydia was caring for Lakeview Manor so I wasn't too concerned for that, but there was still things that I needed to do. The guard called after me but I ignored him, there was too much on my mind.

This was a short chapter but hey what the hell I don't even know if this is going to work out. In the end this whole thing could flop, so depending on how it goes I will make more chapters. Till the next one I'll see you around.

-TS

 **Characters Featured:**

Tiberius: One of my many characters but the only Vampire character that I have.

Falion: Shady mage in Morthal, you meet him during the quest Rising At Dawn.

Morthal Guard: Can be seen roaming around the streets of Morthal making stupid comments about you or how they used to be like you until they took an arrow to the knee.

 **Notes:**

1E 222, The date I use here is legitimate and is the year High King Vrage's rule starts. Everything in Serana's past that isn't confirmed in the wikia's are usually just speculations, in this case I just took the date the Empire was founded and subtracted some years off it as Serana didn't even know about the Empire suggesting she was locked away a while before it was founded.


End file.
